kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Airavata
Airavata is the apparent 2nd-ranked nastika in the Kinnara clan. Her son, Shess, is the one of the oldest living rakshasas, whom she occasionally sends out to do tasks for her. She first appears in the story in Season 3, but has been mentioned several times in Season 1 and 2. Airavata actually refers to two separate individuals—the one who lived during the early universe, and the present one. See Plot details below. Appearance The present Airavata has white or very pale hair with a ponytail and poofy bangs that usually cover her eyes; the bangs have a distinct curl at the ends. In her first appearance, she wears a loose red robe with wide sleeves and multiple wide choker-style necklaces in various colors. Ancient Airavata had white hair with long, large curls held up with a large bow, and a long, curly, thick tail. She wore a long dress with a high notched collar and flowing ruffles in the back which seemed to blend with her tail. Her sura form was that of a black horse with a white mane and tail. Skills and Abilities Nothing is known about Airavata's transcendental skills at this time. Currygom revealed in an author comment that the original Airavata's attributes were wind and fire. Because of their attributes, if Taksaka, the 2nd-ranked nastika in the Vritra clan, fights one-on-one with Airavata, he can never win. If he transforms into his sura form, she hits him even harder. Notes * During Seasons 1 and 2, some fans speculated that Airavata is the 2nd King of the Kinnara clan, since Manasvin and Sagara had spoken with the kings of the clans about their plan, and Gandharva had stated that if Airavata had joined Sagara, so had her clan. In Season 3 we learn that Kinnara is technically still the king. The Kinnara clan's unique situation is explained in the Plot section below. * Airavata is one of the three individuals allowed to call Taksaka by his nickname Tak, meaning they are good friends. * Airavata is considered one of the "Great Beauties" of the suras, along with Shuri and Urvasi. * In Hindu mythology, Airavata is the four-tusked white elephant who carries the god Indra. (Wikipedia: ) Plot The Finite Airavata sends her son Shess to planet Willarv in order to help Taksaka find out about the incident that took place in Ian Rajof's village. According to her, Tak is second place in the Vritra clan for poorest emotional control, so they should help him avoid causing more troubles for his clan. Shess assures Taksaka that she is truly worried about him.the finite ♢ ♢ ♢ Season 1 Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing For Yesterday Sagara mentions Airavata when Gandharva refuses to negotiate with her and Manasvin. After realizing Gandharva would not take part in their plan because his clan was allied with the Garuda clan, she suggests that Manasvin ask Airavata instead. Manasvin agrees and they both leave. It is unknown if Airavata agreed to take part in their plan. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Gandharva confronts Shess and Leny in a field near Kalibloom, and points out that if they have joined Sagara, then Airavata and the rest of the Kinnara clan must have as well. Shess denies it, yet takes the nastika king to Atera in time to save Maruna and Sagara. ♢ ♢ ♢ Season 2 Chapter 16: Caution In a conversation with God Kubera, Shess reveals that he was sent to the human realm by his mother to support him. He explains he will not join Sagara's army, because Airavata knows that is not what God Kubera wants. The god notes that he had not expected her to interfere in such a way. ♢ ♢ ♢ Season 3 Chapter 40: Twisted Bird Outside of Kalibloom, Maruna asks Shess why he is so calm if he is aware of terrible state of the sura realm, and if he has no emotional attachment to his clan mates or his mother. Shess replies that his clan and his mother will be fine because they avoided making trouble during the fiendish magic-related incidents a thousand years back, so the gods thanked them by offering aid if they should ever need it. Chapter 43: The Point of Your Sword In the sura realm, as a bound and bleeding Yuta moans in pain, Airavata checks on him as other suras bicker behind her. She turns around and threatens to punch them once for every word, and they quiet down. She is amazed that that his race does not feel fear in spite of the current situation, and then tells him to focus, because if he breaks, it is all over for Leez. Chapter 44: The Meaning of Revenge As Yuta makes choking sounds, several suras note that he is acting up again, and wonder what they should do since Airavata is not there. One sura mentions that Airavata just punches him to calm him down. Chapter 47: Words That Never Reached You Gandharva enters Shess's dreams, using Leny as a medium. He finds himself on a planet in the human realm, and sees 3rd-stage Shess standing with a nastika he does not recognize; he assumes that she must have died in the early days of the universe. Inside the dream, Menaka informs Gandharva that the nastika standing with Shess is Airavata, the one who defeats dragons bare-handed. Gandharva is confused, because the Airavata he knows looks different and has different sura parts. He decides to join the Kinnara clan gathering on the planet, thinking that he should be safe since his past self would be able to withstand Airavata's strength, so he can take the opportunity to grab Shess and end the dream. Still inside the dream, ancient Brilith asks for Airavata's assistance as a superior sura for the final test of the humans' new weapon. Agni, however, objects to her aid. Brilith reminds him that he and the nastika make a good team since she once saw the two of them using a fusion transcendental. Airavata teases him when he makes the excuse that he only used her because there was nobody else around with a wind attribute to stop Gandharva. Shess asks Airavata about the safety of the experiment, and she reassures him that the universe's most prestigious scientist had been working on it for nearly a thousand years. As Agni is placed inside an object resembling a capsule, Airavata teases that he is too big to fit. As Shess waits to one side, he overhears other Kinnaras calling Airavata reckless, but it still being better to take sides with her than the much weaker Kinnara. Still inside the dream, after the gods begin their attack, Gandharva wonders why the dream has not ended even though he caught Shess, who was falling when the ground had opened up. Shess screams for Airavata's help, and she appears, accusing Gandharva of being in league with the gods. He denies, it, yet he is unwilling to release Shess. Airavata threatens to kill him if he hurts Shess, and asks him if he knows what comes after white fire. Menaka intervenes by claiming that Gandharva has peaceful intentions. When Airavata grins at the news, Gandharva has a fleeting moment of recognition, even though he is positive that he does not remember her at all. Airavata wonders why the gods only brought a relatively small force and attacked so suddenly. Gandharva explains that the gods saw a future where the humans were equal to gods. Airavata states that attacking this planet would do nothing to stop humans from advancing, but Gandharva adds that the gods plan on completely exterminating all humans and replacing them with a weaker race. Airavata finds the whole idea irresponsible, and feels that the humans have the advantage with their fusion technology. Kinnara suddenly appears with the gods, holding a spear and telling Airavata that she must not forget that "I am the king of the Kinnara clan." She then commands her son Shess to approach her, but he refuses to leave Airavata's side. Airavata accuses her of abandoning Shess for being weak, but Kinnara reveals that her power weakened and Airavata grew stronger after she took Shess away, so her power must be draining through him. She then calls Shess disobedient and slashes Airavata with the spear. As Airavata's body begins to dissolve around the wound, Kinnara explains that Brahma is in the process of correcting the universe's mistakes, beginning with the dragons, and now the Kinnaras, because the king must be the strongest member of a clan. She adds that for this reason, she was given Airavata's name. Kinnara slashes her again, and Shess is so shocked that he develops to 4th stage as he runs to Airavata. As her body continues to dissolve, Shess cries as he holds her hand. She tells him that since he has grown up, he no longer needs her to take care of him. Outside the dream, Leny cries. As Shess despairs alone, Kinnara is surrounded by a mist as her appearance slightly changes, particularly her hair; her partially tied-up hair becomes a full ponytail, and the edges of her bangs develop a curl. The gods congratulate her for becoming both a nastika with two names and a strong king, and tell her that it is now her turn to aid them. "Airavata" declares the end of the Human-Kinnara alliance and promises to aid the gods in exterminating the current human race. Gandarva, still observing the events in the dream, realizes that Brahma considered the first Airavata to be a mistake and removed her, causing her to disappear from everyone's memories. The humans' weapon is suddenly deployed as the gigantic figure appears on the horizon. The gods are prepared to die in the resulting fire and everyone else is ready to flee. Gandharva, however, opts to stay with Shess. The new Airavata screams at Shess to follow her, and he refuses. Gandharva slaps her hand away, angering her. She transforms into the form of the first Airavata and declares that she has both the name of a king and the name of one stronger than the king. Gandharva asks if she thinks she will be able to live with two names, because he knows of one who attempted to have two names, but shattered his own name as a result. She argues back that if it was something impossible to do, she would not have received the spear from Brahma. Gandharva notes that the spear looks very similar to God Kubera's spear. The new Airavata looks at Shess and blames him for ruining her status in the clan, and demanding that he takes responsibility for it. There is a great explosion in the distance, and a blue fire engulfs everyone in its path. Gandharva attempts to block it to protect Shess, but discovers to his horror that his regeneration skill is unable to handle the blue fire. Just as he decides to abandon the dream, the fire becomes red, and a figure resembling the first Airavata holds off the flames. When Shess begins to approach her, Gandharva warns him that it is only Kinnara who has changed her form, but Shess states that she only takes that form to torment him, so this is not her. As Shess puts his hand on her shoulder, she turns to him with tears in her eyes. Shess awakens, embracing a crying Leny in his arms Gandharva is surprised that Leny survived. Laila Hemawati asks Chandra if he knew Leny would survive because he saw her future. He replies that it was not his future he saw, but her past that anticipated this future. In a flashback, the current Airavata tells a younger Leny that Shess is not the type to bring a half to the sura realm, and that neither of them seem to be aware of some sort of pull between them, so therefore the half must be the key. Airavata asks if she never wondered why she keeps her under her protection against the wishes of other nastikas. Leny guesses that it is because she wishes to stay with Shess, but Airavata tells her that she does not care about the wishes of any of her many children, and Shess could do nothing if she killed her right here. Leny is now scared and confused, because this nastika always acted kind around the other suras. Airavata explains that Shess has been unable to find the key to develop to 5th stage since the early universe, and every method she tried did not work. She realized that the key that made him develop to 4th stage would likely be the same key to develop again. She then tells Leny that since Shess is her benefactor who saved her from half-killing humans during the Cataclysm, she should repay the favor and sacrifice herself if Shess is ever in danger, in order to help him develop. In the present, Leny thinks to herself that she is willing to die to save Shess, but not just to help him develop. She then decides that she must leave Shess for good. Even though Shess now clearly remembers his dream now, Leny's memory of the dream has already faded. References es:Airavata